Just For You
by storyspinners
Summary: What kind of birthday gift did one get for someone like the Herald of Gentle Darkness? It's not quite as easy as you'd think. Drabble.


Happy Birthday Heleentje ;)

**

**

"You want to do what?" Yubel asked curiously, her voice kept low as she looked at Johan from across the kitchen.

Johan peeked quietly back in the living room before answering her. Currently fast asleep on the couch, Juudai's face was buried in a pillow, one arm wedged awkwardly against the cushion while the other dangled over the side. Pharaoh lay peacefully on the floor beside him, his large, soft belly facing the ceiling as he stretched in the warmth of the early morning sunlight. He purred gently before curling back into himself, both boy and cat completely oblivious to the on-goings in the rest of the house.

Knowing Juudai would be asleep for quite a while yet; Johan moved back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He glanced at Yubel, who stood next to one of the counters, her arms crossed as she waited for his reply.

"Well," Johan said, also making sure not to be too loud, "I think we should get him a birthday present."

As it happened, it was Juudai's birthday _tomorrow_, but he, Yubel, and Pharaoh had stopped by to visit so suddenly, that Johan hadn't really had time to get him anything. To make matters worse, Juudai probably needed to leave again today, most likely after he woke up and had a quick breakfast.

Not that Johan minded. Juudai was traveling to visit Shou, who had been planning something along the lines of a small birthday get-together for his aniki and their friends. It was actually pretty lucky Juudai showed up when he did, so Johan could pass on the message for him to call the younger Marufuji brother.

Asuka, Kenzan, Manjourme, Rei, Edo, Fubuki, and even Ryou had all managed, one way or another, to travel out and meet up. Together. Something Juudai considered a gift in and of itself.

"But we're still giving you presents, aniki!" Shou had said loudly over the phone, "That's what you do on birthdays."

It was at that moment that Johan had realized he completely forgot about his own gift for Juudai. But what did you get for a best friend who consistently travels the world and insists he has everything he could ever want already?

It was Yubel's turn to remain silent as she merely watched Johan, thinking to herself.

"You see," Johan started to explain, teasing humor among his words, "Birthdays are—"

"I know what they are, thank you," Yubel cut him off with an angry glare, but the small smirk at the corner of her mouth said otherwise.

Johan threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, just checking," he chuckled. Yubel shook her head slightly and Johan took this as a cue to continue. "So, do you have any ideas?"

_Rubi_

Ruby suddenly appeared, resting lightly on Johan's shoulder as her tail flicked around his neck. Johan smiled and instinctively reached up to pet her, Ruby trilling affectionately in response. The rest of the Gem Beasts slowly appeared, one by one, into the kitchen; apart from Rainbow Dragon, who preferred the much more spacious outdoors. This far from excluded him from the conversation, however, all of them still being connected in the only way their mitch-matched family knew.

From Johan's left, Emerald Turtle quietly poked his head out of his shell and asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to find something on your own? You don't really need us to help, do you?" He tilted his head to the side, obviously thinking about the fact that they were duel spirits and weren't likely to buy anything from anywhere.

"Sure I need you! All of you!" Johan stated, momentarily forgetting that Juudai was still asleep in the other room. He gazed around between each of the Gem Beasts and Yubel. "It's as much my gift as it is yours." And Johan truly couldn't imagine it being any other way.

After a moment, Sapphire Pegasus spoke calmly from the corner, "Well, if you need ideas, what about a new card?"

Johan thought about that, but it was Yubel who said simply, "Anyone who knows Juudai will have already thought of new cards."

She was right. It was no secret that Juudai loved dueling and they wanted to get him something different, yet still something he could use.

"New clothes would be a good start," Topaz Tiger supplied jokingly, recalling the state of what Juudai had been wearing. It was painfully obvious that he needed some new ones.

From her spot on the floor, Amethyst Cat purred in response, "But he only ever wears that jacket of his and there's no way we could get one here on such short notice."

Cobalt Eagle ruffled his wings slightly before turning to address Yubel. "Was there anything he may have found of interest on your travels? With so many fascinating places to visit and see—"

"It's not that simple," Yubel said gently, smiling as she thought about all the trouble Juudai tended to get into, "There are many things he has to do as the Haou, with little time for sight-seeing. Half the time we'll end up on a distant island or in the middle of a swamp…"

Johan's eyes lit up as he suddenly said, "I've got it!" The rest of the group turned and listened patiently as Johan explained, each of them slowly nodding and agreeing happily.

The trip to the store took Johan a little longer than he anticipated and when he finally made it back home, Juudai was already awake. Well, so much for wrapping it. With all of them gathered in the living room, they cheerfully wished him a Happy Birthday as Johan handed Juudai the small plastic bag.

Juudai only spared them a curiously raised eyebrow before pulling out a small box. It wasn't very heavy, with a picture of a shiny black device on the front and various descriptions and explanations.

Johan couldn't help but laugh a little. Whether it was because of Juudai's face or the gift itself, he couldn't be sure. "It's a GPS."

It wasn't an expensive one, no larger than a cell phone, but at least now Juudai would be able to get a somewhat general idea of where he was when his powers landed him in the middle of nowhere. They were actually quite pleased with the idea; Yubel in particular.

"You guys really didn't have to," Juudai said, but he was grinning happily at them all.

Johan shrugged, also smiling, "Of course we didn't _have _to…"

"But we _wanted_ to," Yubel finished for him.

Juudai stepped forward and grabbed Johan in a tight hug, "Thanks guys," he said. The Gem Beasts huddled closer, filling in the gaps around them. Yubel stood close beside Juudai, one clawed hand stroking through his hair lovingly. Even Pharaoh leisurely ambled over to rub against Juudai's leg, meowing softly.

It had to be the most bizarre group hug anyone had ever seen, but not one of them seemed to care.

"There's just one thing though," Juudai said suddenly. Johan and Yubel shared a look before Juudai continued…

"What's a GPS?"

THE END

**

**


End file.
